wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Callandor
Wikipedia tie-in This seems to be one of the first examples of us having a significantly more informative article than the corresponding wikipedia: . I am wondering, is sticking wikipedia:Template:wotwiki on Wikipedia's talk page (which doesn't exist yet) at all worthwhile? It occurs to me that something after the main article might work better: : External Links : * A Wheel of Time Wiki has a more in-depth article at . Is this appropriate? Should it be factored differently? Other suggestions? --Gherald 18:22, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) : I was envisioning the template for use on major articles that might draw people over here, but I guess I don't see any harm in putting it on smaller articles as well (it just wasn't a priority for me that day). Eventually, it seems likely the Callandor article on Wikipedia will get merged away, once we're self-sufficient enough here to start directing people from Wikipedia:Items in the Wheel of Time series, or whatever that article becomes. nae'blis (talk) 23:09, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) What's the deal with the first line? Do we like having the article name first, or in the middle of the sentence? We're getting conflicting edits on that... nae'blis (talk) 23:09, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Starting out with the article name, and then the rest of its titles seem fine to me. Narvi 08:33, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) third most powerful sa'angreal I edited the line in the opening paragraph about how many more powerful sa'angreal there are; the original statement was made to a female channeler, and thus must have been talking about both halves of the Choeden Kal. There is no other male-only 'sa'angreal more powerful that was lost; women can access Callandor through a linked circle. nae'blis (talk) 21:05, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Yeah, that's what I thought too, at first. But then I read that part in TSR again; Lanfear definitely implies that only two more powerful FOR MEN, not two more powerful sa'angreal for both sexes. 202.21.180.251 10:26, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Yeah, and the statement was not made to a female channeler, but by Lanfear to Rand: --Gherald 10:42, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Interesting; I thought I'd found the answer online in The Dragon Reborn, A Trap To Spring ::: ::: Apparently there's either an author error, or one of the two speakers is mistaken. Was Lanfear still free when Callandor was created? nae'blis (talk) 18:05, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::: I don't know about Lanfear being free, but I do think she knows a thing or two more about ancient powerful sa'angreals than SS. --Gherald 18:20, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::Okay, the Guide says it was made during the War of Power; we know it was created during or after the War of Power; timing makes a difference, obviously, but all references are vague. Rand sees it in the Rhuidean columns *after* the start of the breaking (TSR, Chapter 26), on its way to Tear. Well after the start, by the comments made " Why had it not been destroyed, and memory of the cursed man as well?", so after LTT's death. While Lanfear may know a lot about objects of Power, both Siuan Sanche and Cadsuane have said things that differ from her; supposedly based on records in the White Tower. I'm not really tied to the 2nd/3rd debate, but maybe it's worth mentioning both possibilities, even if it's just author error. nae'blis (talk) 19:27, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::::Pardon my rustiness, but how did Lanfear know of the Choedan Kal at the time she said that? Had she already been to Rhuidean/the location of the big 'un? ::::::Which brings up another question: why do all the sa'angreal seem to be held by good guys, or in good guy territory? Did the Forsaken really manage not to make or steal any of their own? What stop's Shai'tan's forces from constructing their own pair of Choedan Kal besides internal politics? --Maru (talk) 23:04, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::The making of Ter'Angreal is a Talent, and supposedly a rare one at that. Perhaps none of the mere 13 Forsaken had it? Besides, I'm under the impression that the construction of the CK was a huge operation involving a lot of Aes Sedai. They probably just don't have the manpower...and why would they waste the time and effort when they could just steal the keys to the CK that's already built? Asmodean got within spitting distance of being the most powerful Forsaken when he found the key in Rhuidean. If Rand hadn't beaten him, Asmodean would have been Nae'blis. 05:06, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Timing does, indeed make a difference. Lanfear was not yet bound during the construction of the Choeden Kal (they were the alternative to the Seals, but they were captured by the Shadow before they could be used), so she would have known about them. During the flashback where Callandor is whisked away to the Stone, she would, in fact, be bound. It is unclear, though, whether Callandor was constructed, used, etc before the Breaking (in which case she might have know about it), or right at its start (in which case, she would have been bound). It was obviously a hasty job, since they didn't finish it properly, which leads me to think it, like the Eye of the World, was one of those last-second Prophecy-makers that a few men helped with before they went nuts...and I've rambled a lot. Ok, short version: Lanfear was still around when the Shadow captured the completed Choeden Kal, and there's about a 50/50 chance that Callandor was around before she was bound, barring stuff I've missed. 05:06, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Buffer Workaround Mkay, I've been thinking about this lack of a buffer. It seems to me that while Callandor does not have the buffer that keeps a man from taking in too much of the Power, all other Angreal do...and from my understanding, that buffer adapts when Angreal are used together, allowing for multiples to be used to their fullest effect. So, could Rand use Callandor with another Angreal (like, say, the Fat Man Coin), and gain the buffer of the other Angreal to use with Callandor? It seems like that would have the same effect as using it in a circle. 05:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Until the release of the latest book, I had been thinking along that path, however with Mins viewing of an onyx hand holding Callandor, I began to wonder. Could the True Power be pulled through Callandor? It has a flaw no buffer, with the True Power that is not an issue. There is also mention of another flaw although one not specified. I keep thinking of the onyx hand being related to the true power, it is also mentioned several times that using Callandor would create a weakness in Rand to the Dark One. The True Power is a link to the Dark One.